


Let Me Bleed

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, I wrote this in January, Not a songfic for once, This was my peak, character death is implied, not graphic, we don't do that here - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: As Tim lay alone and poisoned in the cold streets of Gotham, he thinks about his place in the world, and about the time he has left.





	Let Me Bleed

Tim had come to the realization that he didn’t want to die. He never thought about the details per se, he just thought a “hero’s death” came with his job. But as he lay on the ground alone, drugged with God knows what, he came to the conclusion that he wanted to live.

He had things to live for. His friends. His family. He wanted to see things through with Jason. He wanted to know how Stephanie felt about him. He would never know if his life was cut short.

He had reached out on the comms. Tim was known for anything but begging, but he begged for Dick. He begged for Damian. Hell, he even cried out for Jason. But he knew deep down that nobody was coming.

Tim didn’t want to die alone.

He was more scared than he thought he’d be. He was trained to be level-headed in these types of situations. He was taught to be sensible.

Tim didn’t care about the training Bruce had taught him.

He just wanted Bruce.

He just wanted anyone.

His mind drifted to Jason, and if this was how he felt when he died.

Nobody deserved this.

“Please,” he whispered into his comm-set. Tim realized he was crying. It was cowardice, Damian had taught him that. But he couldn’t help it.

He figured he was talking to himself. Nobody was coming for him, he knew that. There wasn’t a point trying to reach out.

He could feel the drug slowly working its way through his system. Tim still wasn’t sure what he was dosed with, but he guessed it didn’t matter anymore anyway. There was no point trying to find some kind of cure. He was going to die, and he needed to accept it.

No matter how much he didn’t want to.

He couldn’t feel his left arm. He couldn’t move it either. The drug probably had some kind of paralysis effect, that would explain the immobility in it.

All the events that had occurred earlier in the night were starting to get hazy. That was most likely another effect that the drug had. Tim couldn’t remember who had drugged him, or how he had ended up alone.

“Rob, is that you?” someone was on the comms, asking for him. Tim could vaguely recognize the voice, but he couldn’t identify it. It wasn’t clear enough.

But someone was speaking to him. He needed to tell them.

“Yeah. I need help,” Tim mumbled incoherently. He wasn’t sure how intelligible his sentence was, but he hoped his potential rescuer could understand him.

“Your tracker’s off. Where are you?” the person sounded worried, frantic almost.

Tim thought about the question. He wasn’t quite sure where he was. Somewhere off the street with a bird name. Where was that again?

“I can’t help you if I don’t know where you are.”

“Falcon Street, I think,” Tim slurred. Or he thought that was what happened. He couldn’t be sure if he had actually answered the question aloud.

Maybe he had a chance. Maybe someone was coming for him. Maybe- he wouldn’t have to revise his final goodbyes. And maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t have to imagine telling everyone that he loved them for the last time. It was a hopeful idea to think about before he was overtaken by overwhelming darkness.

-

“Can you stop that?” Tim asked, forcing his eyes open. The slurring was still present in his voice. Someone- Kid Flash- was towering above him. Kneeling next to him more of it. Tim assumed that his shoulder was being jostled repeatedly, or something to that effect, by said hero. Tim slowly turned his head to the side. He was still in the alley.

“Thank God, you’re alive,” Kid Flash sighed in relief, “We have to get you out of here. Quickly.”

“No, wait. I don’t think there’s a cure for this,” Tim’s body curled in on itself, “Even if there is, I think we’re too late.”

Kid Flash’s face wrinkled.

“I don’t think we can figure this one out-

“If we can just get you to our place, forget about the rest-

“No. I don’t want them to be responsible for this. Please,” Tim couldn’t recognize who was under the cowl, he couldn’t remember Kid Flash’s civilian identity.

“Please, Bart,” yes, that sounded right.

“I can’t just leave you here to die,” Bart stood up and began to pace.

“There’s nothing we can do. But I need you to promise me something,” Tim could tell that he didn’t have much time left. The entire upper half of his body was numb, and the only thing he could move was his head.

“What? There has to be another way,” Bart tried to reason, kneeling back down over his friend.

“There’s not. I need you to promise me that you’ll help Jason. He’s lost.”

“Okay,” Bart replied uncertainly.

“And tell Steph,” Tim was wheezing, “that she was the most amazing girl I have ever met.”

Tim made eye contact with his friend as a stray tear slipped from his eye. Bart was crying as well.

“And for Dick not to blame himself. And that I don’t actually hate Damian,” Tim was running everything together, he had too much to say, too much left to do.

“And for the rest of you guys. Thank you for being my best friends, and thank you for coming, Bart,” the last part was almost inaudible.

“That’s too big of a promise, I can’t,” Bart swiped at his face.

“Please.”

“I- I promise.”

_ ‘I’ll finally see my biological parents again.’ _

The world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> WOO! I'M BACK HOES! No but in all seriousness, I wrote this back in January and then lost it. I revised it a little, but here! Have a story! The title came from the song Let Me Bleed by Lil Peep, specifically the line, 'Tell her that I love her while my brother cry.'  
> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
